Just go with it!
by volturiwriter12
Summary: He gets his love taken away from him and is forced to love someone else. She has been deprived of love all her life and needs a new beginning. What happens when these two souls are forced to live together in holy matrimony, they are in for a wild ride aft
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi all! This story is made to make you laugh and cry at the same time so do tell me if I succeeded in doing that! The prologue is quite sad and full of angst so I doubt it will make you laugh but there is some laughter inducing moments later on in the story. I hope you all enjoy it! I am predicting 20 to 30 chapters depending on the amount of reviews that I get! Reviews make me write faster, just a piece of Info for ya'll! *Nudge and winks.***

Prologue:

She looked beautiful under the moonlight, lying on the beach chair with her head tilted upwards to face the moon. Her raven hair curled wildly around her shoulders and shone in the light. Her eyes followed me as I moved around her. Green, sparkling and full of life.

"I'm sorry." She spoke softly, a whisper in the wind.

I surveyed her carefully. "Have I not giving you everything you wanted?" I asked.

She nodded, her emerald eyes stayed on me, trying to guess my reaction.

"Why don't you trust me?" she asked, brokenly. I could see the conflicting emotions in her posture.

For some reason it turned something in me and rage came tumbling out like a river.

"I was forced into this marriage," I hissed. "I don't want you but I don't have a choice, you will never replace my late wife so don't even try."

She leaped from the chair gracefully her eyes full of fire. "Do you think I wanted this? I have had to lie to so many people and have given up far too much up for you, you ungrateful imbecile."

"No one talks to me like that." I snarled.

"It's about time." She retorted, her voice held no fear.

I sighed and turned away from her, it hurt too much to look, the resemblance between her and Elizabeth was stunning.

"When I mat you 3 months ago, what did I ask of you?" I questioned.

I heard her take a sharp intake of breath behind me.

"To be your wife, no emotions attached."

"Then why are you denying me that?" I growled.

"Because memories fade with time. Seems like a tall order."

I scoffed.

"Why do you hate me so much?" she asked, her voice full of sadness.

I turned back to her with a hard expression. "Because you took everything away from me."

**AN: Hope you guys enjoyed it, REVIEW! I'm expecting up to 10 reviews before I update again! Which will be sometime near Saturday or Sunday maybe earlier, I don't really have a set date so follow me and keep me on Alert, K? Have a good one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: A little disappointed in the lack of reviews, I GOT 1, which I am grateful for! Enjoy and Review!**

Chapter 1: Beginning of the end.

**Riley,**

I worried my hands in my lap as I bit my lip in nervousness. I glared at my reflection in the long antique mirror in front of me. I had no idea why they had chosen me for this, I was nothing special. My hair was raven black and too curly to actually hold any beauty, my skin was only slightly sun- kissed though I had lived in LA all my life and my eyes were weird, a kind of glowing green colour. I wasn't ugly by any means but I wasn't your average tall stunning model. I was 5'3 and my idea of a fancy outfit is a hoodie and jeans, which is exactly what I'm wearing now. I probably should have worn something less…. Normal.

A woman came out of the room with a grieving look, they had turned her down. She was everything I wasn't, tall, curvy, beautiful…..

I took a deep breath and walked into the room. It was decorated to look like an office and three people sat, facing me in leather chairs. I swear to God, I felt like I was in a movie.

One was a big burly man with short curly brown hair and mischievous eyes. The woman next to him was tiny than I was with spiky black hair and matching eyes, she looked oddly familiar, and finally another woman who looked older than both of them with caramel coloured hair and blue eyes.

She smiled at me. "Hello, my name is Esme Cullen and you must be Riley Reynolds?"

I nodded.

"These are my children, Emmett and Alice Cullen."

I smiled at the other two as I took a seat in the chair facing them.

"We have a job that we hope you will be interested in." Alice said. I liked her curt and to the point attitude.

"But first we would like you to promise to keep an open mind." Esme asked.

I pursed my lips in suspicion. "Ok" I agreed.

"We need you to marry a stranger." Emmett blurted.

I lost my mind right there and actually laughed myself off the chair I was sitting on. I stopped abruptly when I realised they were deadly serious.

"Oh." I muttered, blushing.

"You are probably wondering who he is?" Emmett said.

I nodded again, to embarrass to answer him.

"The first thing you need to know is that it's a 2 year contract and you will walk away with 4 million dollars."

I gasped. "F-Four million." I stuttered.

They all nodded.

"You can pull out any time you want and you will get half of the original price, we will help you start a business for whatever you want as well, you will need a name that is known if you want to marry this man." Esme said.

I took in a deep breath. "He's famous isn't he?" I asked, dryly.

Again, they all nodded.

"Acea Cullen." Alice grinned.

I sighed. "I'm gonna need some alcohol."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked out of there 2 hours later with a heavy mind. They had invited me to their house to meet the rest of the family before I made my decision, apparently I was the only girl who made it this far. As sick and twisted as this whole thing was, I still felt some sense of pride.

0-0

The next morning I was dressed in my best outfit, a dark blue dress suit with shiny gold buttons. I tried to tame my hair in an effort to look more serious but I gave up 45 minutes later when my hair burst out of the matching hat, like I wasn't pissed enough as it is. I just threw it up into a bun and clipped it. I was wearing a little makeup and some heels; I hadn't dressed up this much since Aunt Patty's funeral.

I felt out of place as I parked my beat up Honda in front of the crisp white mansion of the Cullen home.

Alice threw the door open and greeted me with a hug.

"Don't be nervous of my brother, he isn't always such an idiot." She whispered.

Yep, that made me feel sooooo much better.

**AN: Hope you guys Review! Sorry it was such a short chapter, will try to get an update in as soon as possible!**


End file.
